Mama and Papa Strawhat 3
by Kookie Thief
Summary: This is a series of drabbles for Furanky's Frobin Fortninght. These are really short and all over the time line soooooo. Also includes other Franky and RObin Drabbles. Cause I love those two. Not sure about the rating honestly. But pretty much all people friendly! Fluffy and adorable. Hope you enjoy and as always feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

Frobin Fortnight

So I know I'm a few days behind but I want to do a little short drabble for everyday of Tumblr's Frobin Fortnight !

Day 1: Routine

Clockwork

Sanji's POV

Like clockwork.

Every morning without fail.

Robin would always come into the galley first. She woke the earliest.

She would be about half way through her first cup of coffee when Franky would come in.

He always walked in yawning.

They always sit side by side at the counter.

She drinks black coffee and he drinks cola.

She never said much, and he chattered away.

About anything and everything.

At first this little routine annoyed me, because I thought he was bothering my wonderful Robin. Then I started to notice the little smiles and touches that passed between them.

Both of them greatly enjoyed their morning routine.

They were like clockwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: Hair

Braids and Flowers

Robin's POV ( Post time skip )

*Based off a lame headcanon I have that Robin is actually no good with styling her own hair.*

I sat in front of my mirror, very frustrated. I had three arms growing out of my head and held a section of hair in each but somehow I was still having trouble braiding my own hair. I threw my real hands up in surrender. The three hands sprouting from my head disappeared in a flurry and I grabbed my hair brush off the counter. I huffed to myself in annoyance and began running the brush through my familiar straight locks. Just then there was a knock at the door. I turned and quickly sprouted an arm to open it. Franky stood there in the door. He held his large hands behind him obviously hiding something. I can't help but smile at him, in his ever familiar silly hawaiian shirt and his speedo.

"Hey Robin I brought you something." I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what the large man had found for me on the large uninhabited island we were currently docked at. Franky grinned and saw the hair brush laying on the counter.

"Here let me do your hair for you." He smiled largely at me and I shook my head. He was always trying to surprise me, and the proposition of him doing my hair was not all that odd. He was just good with hair. So with a small smile I turned back to the mirror and held the hair brush out to the large shipwright. Franky grinned even bigger and snatched the brush from my hand, obviously eager.

"Close your eyes." I complied. After a moment, the familiar small hetal hands were pressed against my skull. Then with confident and deft fingers Franky began to braid my hair. I let out a little chuckle and a sigh.

"What ?" He asked, always the perceptive one.

"I was just trying to do what you are right now and I couldn't. I don't know why but I can't really do my own hair." Franky chuckled,

"Well a girl like you with her nose in a book all the time doesn't have time to learn about hair." I smiled again at his light hearted tone.

"There finished." I felt the slight tug of the hair band around the bottom of my braid and then Franky placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Open your eyes." I complied, and was presently surprised to find a beautiful dark purple flower braided into my hair. THe bloom rested just above my ear and I reached up to touch the delicate petals.

"It made me think of you." Franky said, sheepishly. I stood and turned to face him. His face was a bit red and he wouldn't reach my eye. I smiled and went up on my tip toes to quickly peck his cheek.

"Thank you Franky, for the flower, and the help with my hair."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: Flight

Flying far from you.

Franky's POV ( Pre time skip )

It felt strange, to just fly through the air. When I woke the first time, I cried, because I knew the Kuma had managed to get to me. The bastard had outgunned me. That was yesterday, today I was crying for a different reason.

Robin,

My Robin, I left her to face that thing.

I couldn't get her out of my head.

Her smile,

Her smell of flowers and pages and black coffee.

All the late nights when she read while I worked.

I tried to think of anyone else.

But her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, they haunted me while I flew.

I flew away, and away, and away.

And every memory of her was crystal clear.

How we met.

How she slowly opened up.

Like a beautiful dark flower.

How she smiled more, as time went by.

Her passion for her books.

Her dark, lovely chuckle.

How sweet and kind and motherly she was with Chopper.

I knew that she was with Luffy.

But I was afraid.

That she would fly as well.

And that we would be so far apart we could never be together again.

I was afraid

I would never hold her hand

or tell her that I thought she was so beautiful

that she was an angel to me

I would never kiss her

or tell her that I loved her.

ANd so as the sun set on my dark day of flight and my dark thoughts, I made a promise, to her and to me.

"Where ever you or I fly Nico Robin, I will always fly back to you."

A/N: I made myself cry with this. Cause I'm a dork. Yeah. Ok . No more tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Frobin Fortnight Day 4: Phone Call

Are you sure ?

Robin's POV ( On Water 7 )

I sat on the deck of the Sunny marveling at the gorgeous ship Franky had built for us. The shipwright in question was taking a very long time to answer his Den-den mushi.

"Hello?" He sounded tired and a little confused. I couldn't help but chuckle. I could imagine his big blue hair all flopping around his tired face.

"Franky, It's me." The Den-Den Mushi grinned and the little sunglasses flashed.

"So you missed me already Nico Robin ?" His voice lilted and laughed through the receiver.

"Not exactly. I called to warn you." I had to resist the urge to chuckle at his flirty tone.

"Warn me? About what?" He didn't sound too overly worried.

"Luffy. He wants you on this ship and he will find a way to get you to come with us."

Franky laughed.

"I think I can handle that kid. He's a passionate guy but I need to stay here."

"Alright, if you think you can handle him on your own." I bit my bottom lip to resist laughing out loud. Poor guy had no idea what was coming.

"Hey I gotta go, but thanks for the warning but I don't need your help."

"Are you sure?" I asked, he sighed and I heard the rustling of fabric and a crash.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I can handle what ever he throws at me."

"Well I'll be here to help you if you need it." He sighed and grimaced.

"Look I gotta go Robin ok?" I'll talk to you after you guys leave port."

"I'm sure you will." He ended the call and I set down the Den-den Mushi and couldn't help but laugh as Luffy lept from the Sunny to the island shouting.

"YOSH ! Let's go get out shipwright !"


	5. Chapter 5

Frobin Fortnight Day 5: Kingdom

The kind cyborg prince.

~Outside POV~

The conference room was in chaos. Itwas filled with the kingdoms most trusted war advisors and most of the richer nobels. Prince Franky suddenly stood launching his chair half way across the room. His large frame demanded attention and the conference room fell silent. " LISTEN TO ME!" The blue haired prince's voice echoed across the room, and silence fell. One woman, tucked away in a dark corner seemed very interested in Franky's outburst.

"I am aware that the Vanish military has made a move against us ! But I stand in my decision to stay any military action." The room erupted again into shouts of protest. The dark woman in the corner cocked her head and slowly blinked, her eyes locked on the Prince. An older man stood and gestured for quiet.

"I am sure your decision is a most wise one but we can not simply ignore the issue ! Our borders have not been attacked since your father the late king Tom was killed. We cannot allow this blatant move against us to stand unanswered !" There was a chorus of assenting yells from around the room. The woman kept her eyes on the Prince, the blue orbs seemed to pierce the very air. Franky sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Honestly I thought my people would be better than this!" He threw his arms out exasperated.

"Vanish is so small, we all know that they have no chance against our military, General Zoro would crush them. So I believe we should try and find out _why _they would make a pitiful attempt!" The room was filled with the buzzing of a thousand whispers.

"WHO CARES THEY ATTA-!" someone names shouted. Suddenly the woman reached up a hand and the voice was cut off.

"I care damn it !" Franky growled to himself. He took a deep breath, and then heaved a huge sigh.

"We are a very luck country ! My father the late King Tom gave a us such a good fighting chance and my brother the King is doing his best to build up from that base. Now I am aware that we have been attacked. BUT we could not survive a war!" The buzz of a whisper came back.

"And neither could Vanish! So I believe that it is much more important that we find out _why _they attacked us! Not only is that easier on both economies, I want to shed NO blood, NONE unless I absolutely have to. I will not shed blood." The whispers grew and the woman in the back corner narrowed her eyes at what she heard.

"He is much too much like Tom."

"I wish King Iceberg was here."

"He's nothing more than a monster cyborg prince."

Suddenly the woman stepped out of her corner. She made her way toward the head of the table where the Prince stood. The crowd seemed to part in front of the dark woman.

"I stand with the Prince."

"Robin ?" Franky said confused,

"I mean, thank you Ms. Nico." Robin reached his side and turned to face the crowd.

"I will take it upon myself to discover the meaning behind this attack." Robin's eyes swept the room daring someone to disagree. Someone dared

"Leave it to the demon woman to pair with the monster robotic Prince." Robin didn't react but Franky did. The rage on his face was clear as day. Before he could even speak she laid a hand on his large arm.

"You all could do to learn a lesson from our kind cyborg Prince, he may be more human than all of you."

A/N: OK Idk why but this prompt was reallllllllly hard ! ugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Frobin Fortnight Day 6: Names

Take that back. ( Headcanon: Franky is very protective of his crew, physically and otherwise. )

*** SWEARING ***

Outside POV~ ( Pre time skip )

Franky and Robin sat together in dimly lit shoddy bar. Franky was talking about something very animatedly. Robin was sitting across from him, quietly smiling and nodding when necessary. The couple was content, and seemed to be lost in their own world. Two men at a table not far from where they sat were leaned in close whispering to each other.

"Hey aren't those two strawhat pirates?" Robin reached up and placed a hand on Franky's arm.

"Yeah! It's Cyborg Franky and Nico Robin !" THe man's companion whispered back.

Robin and FRanky stood and quickly left the bar, under heavy scrutiny from the two men. AS soon as they were outside, Franky started to laugh.

"Well, it seems our names are well known around these parts!"

"Your names are well known everywhere, Cyborg." From out of the shadows emerged a man. He was huge, standing almost a head taller than Franky.

"And my name will be even better known when I take you and that demon out of commision." Franky hissed in an angry breath.

"What did you call her?" His voice was low, Robin looked at the man, surprised by his question.

"You heard me" the large stranger said with a cocky grin.

"She's a demon, or would you prefer I call her a bitch." Franky suddenly made a move to step forward. Robin laid a hand on his arm, he stopped and turned to look at her.

"Franky please, this is pointless." Franky smiled kindly at his companion and then reached over to lay his large hand over hers.

"I will not stand by and let someone insult you like that."

"HA ! A cyborg protecting a demon ! How very touching." The fight was very, _very _short. Franky stood holding the large man by the front of his shirt.

"Now you apologize to Robin for calling her those horrible names." The man sputtered out something that sounded like 'sorry'.

"Ugh that's good enough" Franky said dropping the beat up man. The couple walked away and before they were too far Robin said quietly.

"You didn't need to do that." FRanky chuckled and placed his arm gently over her shoulders pulling her closers.

"What kinda man would I be, if I didn't protect my girl's name?"


	7. Chapter 7

Frobin Fortnight Day 7: Lyrics

Lost Boy ( Relient K ) ** I do not own the song and I did change some of the words to fit the situation better ! SO hey listen to the real song before. ( I suggest before, seriously ) **

Franky's POV~

I sat in the crow's nest, it was my turn for night watch. I just sat for awhile staring up at the sky. The stars were amazing. After a while, when all the lights down below were out, I crossed the room and pulled my guitar from the closet. I made my way back to the window, quietly strumming and tuning.

"Ok Franky, from the top. This song needs more SUPER practice before I can sing it to Robin." I plopped down and took a deep breath.

"OK"

_Verse 1 ( adapted ) _

*Whistling*

You had a crew, you were making your way home,

I was in the world tryin'' to make it my own.

You had a life but you didn't wanna live it,

I was with woman I didn't know

_Refrain ( unadapted )_

Foot loose fancy free !

Pretty lady won't you dance with me ?

Cause one look from your eyes and I knew that it was right this time.

Before you came around ( hey hey hey )

I couldn't figure out ( hey hey hey )

Where I was goin'

I was

wanderin'

wonderin'

wanderin' around

Before I found my way ( hey hey hey )

I was running like a stray ( hey hey hey )

And I-i-i-i

was a lost boy

just a lost boy

before you came around

_Verse 2 ( adapted ) _

*Whistling* x2

Sweet lovely baby

you were reading in the home port

keeping it straight with a flick of your hand

I musta passed you by a hundred times before cupid saw it fit to let me dance with you.

_Refrain ( unadapted )_

Foot loose fancy free !

Pretty lady won't you dance with me ?

Cause one look from your eyes and I knew that it was right this time.

Before you came around ( hey hey hey )

I couldn't figure out ( hey hey hey )

Where I was goin'

I was

wanderin'

wonderin'

wanderin' around

Before I found my way ( hey hey hey )

I was running like a stray ( hey hey hey )

And I-i-i-i

was a lost boy

just a lost boy

*Whistling*

before you came around.

*Whistling*

I-i-i-i

was a lost boy

just a lost boy

Before you came around ( hey hey hey )

Couldn't figure out ( hey hey hey )

Where I was going

I was

wanderin'

wonderin'

wanderin' around

Before I found my way ( hey hey hey )

I was runnin' like a stray ( hey hey hey )

And I-i-i-i

was a lost boy

just a lost boy

Before you came around

*whistling*

Before you came around

*Whistling*

Before you came around

I took a deep breath and then put down my guitar.

"Still needs work"

"I think it's beautiful." Came Robin's soft voice out of no where. I jumped at least ten feet in the air.

"Robin!" I whipped around and the dark haired navigator seemed to appear out of no where.

"You heard that?" She nodded and strangely enough I felt my face begin to burn. I looked away from the smaller woman and stared at the floor.

"I wanted to practice it more, so it would be absolutely SUPER when you heard it."

Robin glided over and placed a hand on my arm.

"It was absolutely SUPER, Franky, I loved it." I looked up and Robin smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Well it was meant for you so I'm glad you were the one who overheard it."

"Something so lovely for me? Well then I'll have to pay you back won't I?" She said, her voice dipping into a flirty purr.

"Yeah how you gonna do that?" I asked leaning closer to the beautiful face next to mine.

"Let me show you.."


	8. Chapter 8

Frobin Fortnight Day 8 ( late )

Because I love you.

Outside POV ( Just after RObin and Franky are reunited at the Sunny )

Franky couldn't take his eyes off her, and she knew it. He was working but every few seconds he would glance up and his eyes would linger. He couldn't help but marvel at how much she had changed. How beautiful she was. Franky couldn't seem to get the promise he had made out of his head.

_Wherever you or I fly Nico Robin I will always fly back to you. _

She was stretched out on a lawn chair reading, completely aware of the large cyborgs eyes on her. Franky shook his head and tried to focus but again his eyes drifted to the beautiful archaeologist. Then suddenly she shut her book and Franky quickly looked away, like an embarrassed little boy caught staring. The woman stood and made her way over to the cyborg. He continued his work, feeling childish butterflies in his metal stomach. Robin seemed to falter, but then she strode across the deck with a purpose.

"Franky" Her voice was quiet and smooth. The cyborg looked up, trying to be as cool and casual as possible.

"What's up Robin ?" She reached out and placed her small hand on his large arm. Then before the cyborg even realized what was happening, she was kissing him. Her lips were soft and only pressed against his for a moment. It send electricity racing through both their bodies. Robin pulled away and Franky blinked in surprise. After a moment he managed,

"Wh-what was that for." Robin just smiled and then turned and walked away. Franky stayed stock still watching Robin walk away.

"I love you!" It was out of his mouth before he even realized it. Robin turned back to the cyborg and a huge smile crossed her face.

"I love you too."

The END !

A/N Hey hey ! It's Kookie thief ! So shameless self promotion! Y'all should check out my full story called The Adventures of Rina and her Niisan ( great title I know ). It's an OC stroy and I have 5 chapters out as o f now so go check it out if you want. It's kinda a lot more mature content than my drabbles so if I had to trigger warn i would put, rape, abuse, nightmares, and scars. Thanks I love you all !


	9. Chapter 9

Frobin Fortnight Day 9 ( Late ) *I read this as holiday like vacation so thats how it got written*

Time on our own. ( pre-time skip )

The Sunny was docked on a beautiful fall island. The light wind blew, the sun shone down and the beautiful fall leaves stretched as far as the eye could see. The crew wandered through a small village filled with quaint little old couples and lots of happy parents with young children. Luffy was running around playing with the children, Usopp and Chopper close on his heels. Zoro was lost alreay, wandering the small market, Sanji was shopping bags of food dangling from his arms. Nami and Brook strode from clothes store to clothes store, Nami piling her purchases into Brook's arms. Robin and Franky were seated on a bech in the town plaza, people watching. Franky sat with his arm over Robin's shoulders, smiling and waving to people. Robin sat with a book in her lap and a contented smile on her face.

"This is really nice, huh Robin? This little town, just relaxing no marines to run from." Robin nodded and then turned here pale eyes on the little town.

"This is a great place for a holiday."

"A vacation? Yeah that sounds nice." Franky said with a chuckle,

"But I'm sure our captain will want on to the next island as soon as possible." Robin chuckled.

"Ahh yes well we will have to remember this island for someday when we can go on holiday. It would be nice to come back just us." Robin said turning back to her book. Franky looked slightly shocked and then smiled warmly at the reading woman.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Quiet descended over the couple, and the peaceful day stretched on while both of them imagined their future holiday together on this paradise.

*I'm sorry for falling behind but things have been crazy and I have been SUPER tired.*


	10. Chapter 10

Frobin Fortnight Day 10: Time ( Late )

Two whole Years. ( THis one is more nakama/whole crew geared )

Robin's POV~

I stared down at the paper and smiled a little.

Two years.

Two whole years.

To train.

It was an excellent decision.

But I hated it.

Two years away from my nakama.

Two years without my cuddly Chopper.

Two years with ut Usopp's funny stories.

Two years without Sanji's cooking

Two years without Brook's singing

Two years without Nami's sass.

Two years without Zoro's sleepy form stretched out on deck.

Two years with our Franky.

Two years without his smile or his laugh

Without his posing or his singing.

So much time we had to spend apart.

Time without his blue hair, his reassuring voice

His not so quiet companionship.

Two years.

Alone.

Again.


	11. Chapter 11

Frobin Fortnight Day 11: Alternate Universe ( Late )

The Night I sang for you,

Franky's POV

Band AU

I sat backstage, strumming my guitar absentmindedly.

Zoro and Sanji were arguing, again, Luffy and Usopp were talking to some of the backstage worker girls, oblivious as always. I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned and smiled up at my dark haired beauty.

"Hello love." Robin smiled at me. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, some strands fell loose and perfectly framed her angular face.

"I wish you good luck tonight. I heard a record label scout is here."

I smiled and then reached up to stroke Robin's cheek,

"You know it's bad luck to say good luck before a show. But I won't get upset this time because last time you wished me good luck was the night I sang to you." I grinned and went back to strumming my guitar lightly. Robin chuckled and then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"The night you sang to me was the best show I have ever seen you do."

"Well then," I said standing up "I'll just have to sing to you again to knock this scout's pants off." I leaned over and kissed Robin's cheek and then made my way to my place on stage.

"On in two minutes guys !" I hollered over the noise of the backstage. Zoro and Sanji broke up their fight, Zoro retreating to his drums and Sanji dashing to his key board. Luffy seemed to bounce over to his bass and Usopp stood front and center grinning into his microphone.

"OI Usopp !" I hollered over the noise, the singer turned to me and grinned.

"What is it Franky?"

"I wanna sing my song tonight if you don't mind. I know it ain't in the set but I told Robin I would." Usopp just shook his head and said something about whiplash.

"Sure man whatever." And with that the curtain rose and we were met with a thousand excited screams. I saw Nami in the front row, trying to look unimpressed but very obviously checking Sanji out. I spotted Brook, the label scout from SUNNY RECORDS. And then I spotted Robin, she looked massively cool and collected and she smiled just a tiny bit when I met her eye. I knew she wouldn't hear me over the crowd so I pointed to her and grinned the biggest grin I could manage.

"Tonight baby, I play for you."

**Ok I am not an AU writer so please excuse me if this absolutely sucks. I tried the best I could. I am also sorry for falling behind but such is life.


	12. Chapter 12

Frobin Fortnight Day 12: Hero ( Late )

My parents are heros.

**Based on my head canon that Franky can't actually have kids ( cyborg stuff )**

Olivia's POV~ ( age 5 )

"My name is Olivia, and my Mom and Dad are my heros." The whole class was staring at me. I saw my cousin grin and wiggle his curly eyebrows at me. I giggled and then looked down at the paper in my hands. I began to read.

"I think my mom, Nico Robin, and my Dad, Franky are heros because they rescued me from an orphanage." I glanced at the back of the room where Mom and Dad were standing hand in hand. Dad was crying and Mom was smiling at me.

"I was just a tiny baby when they rescued me, but when I turned 5 they told me all about it. Something bad happened to the Mom that carried me in her tummy and I had to go live in this big building with all these other lonely kids. I was sad all the time and cried and cried and wouldn't stop. The nice people at the Orphanage couldn't make me stop. Then one day my Mom and Dad came to the Orphanage and they heard me crying, they asked about me and the nice people told them I must be sick. So my Mom and Dad went and got my Uncle Chopper, he's a doctor. Uncle Chopper looked me over and said I wasn't sick I just needed a Mom. Then my Mom held me and I stopped crying and my Dad held me and I started to laugh! So my Mom and Dad payed lots and lots of money to take me home with them." I looked up from my paper and saw some of the kids looked a little freaked out.

"Your parents bought you?" One of the students asked hand in the air.

"Well sorta." I said

"But I'm not finished so please wait." I glanced back at Mom and Dad, both of them were crying now and I felt a giggle coming on. I held it back and continued reading.

"When I found out I was a bit scared and thought maybe I was wrong because my parents payed money for me, but then I realized something. My Mom may not have had me in her tummy but I know that my Mom and Dad have me in their hearts and even if they did buy me they love me. And that makes them my Mom and Dad." I paused and looked up at Mom and Dad agian. Both were crying and grinning like crazy people. I giggled and then turned back to my class.

"My name is Nico Olivia and my parents are heros."

A/N: THIS MAKES ME SO HAPPY OMG JUST YES AND HER NAME AND JUST WBE:VPBWJNF. I really like this one hehehe


	13. Chapter 13

Frobin Fortnight Day 13: Starlight

None of them shine like you do.

Outside POV~

Franky and Robin sat on the deck of the Sunny, watching the sunset. The sun was streaked with oranges, reds, pinks, and even deep purples that all bled and changed as the sun sank lower and lower. Soon the sun was gone and the quiet couple was left to gaze at the gorgeous stars. The great black expanse was filled with stars and constellations and swirling galaxies. Robin suddenly turned to Franky and smiled.

"You remind me of a star." The large cyborg blinked confused.

"What? How, cause I'm big and full of gas?" He laughed and wiped away an imaginary tear. Robin chuckled as well and then shook her head.

"You remind me of a star because you shine." Franky lifted his sunglasses off his eyes and looked down at the archaeologist, confused.

"I have my nipple lights but I wouldn't say I a shine." Robin shook her head again and smiled.

"You shine very brightly, bright enough to lead me out of Enies Lobby, bright enough to bring me here, to bring me home. The others shine as well, but none of them shine like you do." She leaned over and kissed the shocked cyborg on the cheek before she walked away, smiling to herself. Franky stayed sitting where he was staring after her. THen he chuckled and glanced up at the stars above him.

"Starwhat Stars huh?"


	14. Chapter 14

Frobin Fortnight Day 14: ( Sad it's over…. ) Daddy

Your Father will be proud.

Olivia: Franky and Robin's Daughter ( adopted )

Belle-mere: SAnji and Nami's daughter

Ace ( Allison ): Luffy and Boa's Daughter

Olivia's POV: Age 13

I slowly pushed open the front door, I slipped inside and as quietly as I could. I slowly closed the door behind me.

"Olivia." I whipped around. Mom was standing in the living room, her blue eyes boring into my soul. She eyed my torn and dirtied uniform. Her eyes lingered on the growing bruise on the right side of my face.

"I just got off the phone with your teacher. You and Belle-mere got in another fight?" I shuffled my feet a little and stared at my shoes.

"Yeah….." Mom sighed and then came and pulled my face up to look at her.

"Why." Her eyes were icy and stern, I felt my heart sink. I looked anywhere but her face.

"These guys were saying that Dad and Uncle Sanji were nothing more than dirty scumbags!" My anger bubbled up again and I clenched my fist. I remembered how good it had felt to shut that jerk up.

"So we beat them up." I dared to meet Mom's eyes and I found that she was smiling and

shaking her head.

"You and Belle are both so much like your father's. I grinned, and then pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"So Mom, you see? I had to get them ! They were making fun of the world's greatest shipwright and the discoverer of the All-Blue!" Mom raised an eyebrow,

"YOu are still grounded." I jerked my head out of her hand.

"Damn it !" I hissed under my breath. Mom laughed and then gestured for me to follow her into the kitchen.

"Just like your father and all your uncles, so impulsive." I took off my shoes and jacket and followed.

"Well I wanna be a great pirate someday like Dad so thank you." Mom laughed and then grabbed a washcloth,

"I was a pirate too you know! Sit." I plopped down and then laughed.

"Yeah I know ! The famous Oharan Nico Robin ! You wait mom someday me and Belle and Ace will be the next generation of Strawhats!" Mom laughed and then slowly pressed a wet washcloth against the bruise on my face. I winced and then grinned.

"I am well aware of Allison's plans to follow after her father, and I am just as aware of yours." She sounded kinda sad, but when I looked at her she was smiling.

"Your father will be proud when you build your dream ship."

" OI ! I am already SUPER proud of my little lady !" I jumped up from my chair and laept into my father's arms.

"DAD!" He laughed and then pulled me away, holding my in his huge metal hands like a rag doll. He noticed the bruises and the torn clothes.

"What happened." Mom cut me off before I could respond.

"Your little girl got in fight defending your good name." Dad gave Mom a serious look and then turned and grinned at me.

"Glad to know my little lady thinks her old man is worth defending." I laughed and through my arms are his neck.

"I love you Daddy."


	15. Chapter 15

Robin's Mother's Day

A special chapter for the Strawhat Mama.

**Based on my head canon that Robin is very much Chopper's Mom.

There is a holiday in the North Blue, Mother's Day, a day set aside to show appreciation for the women who care for others. Mothers, grandmothers, foster mothers, older sisters even. This day is very important and beloved in the hearts of all the children in the North Blue. The holiday is not celebrated in the other seas, however Sanji has spoken of the tradition before and this year Chopper has decided to show the woman who cares for his appreciation.

Chopper's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun tickled my eyes, I groaned not wanting to wake up. I rolled over and pulled my blanket over my face, blocking out the bright light. Then, I suddenly remembered, I shot up in bed, wide awake.

"Today is Mother's Day!" Franky grunted in his bunk next to me. Zoro opened an eye, and I smiled sheepishly at him. I scrambled out of my bunk and ran over to my little dresser. It sat next to the other guys lockers. I grabbed a pair of green shorts with yellow polka dots and slipped them on quickly, I grabbed my hat and after running my hoofs over my fur to smooth it I plopped it on my head. Then I scrambled from the room. Excitement was making my heart gallop in my chest, my fur felt like it was standing on end. I quietly made my way to the infirmary. I i glanced around and made sure that no one saw me enter. I made my way to my desk and pulled open the bottom drawer. I shifted around a bunch of papers and then carefully pulled out my drawing. It was of me and Robin. She had her hand on my head and I was holding a bunch of flowers up for her. I smiled down at the drawing.

"I really hope she likes it!" I held the drawing close to my chest and made my way over to my bookshelf. I shifted to heavy point, careful not to crush my drawing in my growing hand. I reached up to the top shelf and pulled down a very old book. It had, _The history of Drum's Medicine _scrawled across the old leather cover. I shifted back to and quickly made my way back to the desk. I set the book down and carefully opened the front cover. I grabbed a pen, and as clearly and carefully as I could I wrote,

'_Robin you are an amazing person and I want to thank you for taking care of me. You don't have to do all the wonderful things you do for me, but you do anyway.'_

I smiled, remembering all the times she had held me when I was scared, read me bedtime stories when I couldn't sleep, and all the times she had cheered me up when I felt home sick. How she would tuck me in every night, and how she would always know exactly when I needed a hug.

_'I'm giving you this book, and this drawing, to show you how much I appreciate all you do for me. _

_ Yours, _

_ Tony Tony Chopper.' _

I smiled down at the note and then carefully folded the drawing in half and placed it inside the book cover. I closed the book and carefully picked it up. I made my way from the infirmary to stand outside the galley door. I felt my excitement soar to new heights. Then suddenly i was nervous. What if she thought it was weird. What if I misread all those things she did. I shook my head. I was only thanking her, I shouldn't feel weird about it. I reached up and pushed open the galley door. Sanji was in the kitchen, I smelled frying vegetables and the sweet tang of his fresh orange juice. Robin and Franky were seated next to each other at the table. They looked up when I walked in, and Sanji smiled at me from over his shoulder.

"Good morning Chopper." Robin greeted with her smooth soft voice. I excitedly made my way to stand next to Robin's chair, she set down her mug of coffee and turned to smile down at me.

"You're up early." I smiled and then held up the book to show her.

"Robin, I got you a gift, it's for Mother's Day." Robin looked slightly confused and then took the book from my hands. Her eyes lit up when she read the title.

"Open it up!" I was bouncing on my feet, excited to see her reaction to the drawing. She opened the drawing and grinned.

"Oh Chopper it's beautiful." SHe set the drawing down and then spotted the note. Her eyes scanned it and I saw little pricks of tears pool in the bottom of her eyes.

"You said this was for mother's day?" Robin asked, sounding sort of choked up. I nodded,

"It's a holiday in the North Blue, Sanji was telling me about it and I thought I should get you a gift." She looked up from the book and then suddenly scooped me up in her arms.

"Why would you get me such a wonderful gift for Mother's Day, you are Dr. Kureha's son after all." I nodded, snuggling into Robin's chest.

"Dr. Kureha taught me so much, but you take care of me like a mom would so I thought I should get you a gift for Mother's Day." She squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you Chopper, this is amazing." I squeezed her back, happy to hear the joy in her voice.

"You're welcome Robin, you deserve it."


End file.
